A Small World
by McShanna
Summary: Jack Marston found the love of his life, but for a price. JackxOC
1. My oh My, Mr Marston

She was a beautiful girl, by the name of Sarah. Like nothing I have ever seen before. Long, red wavy hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a dazzling smile that knocked you off your feet and make your heart stop beating for a second. She was a pretty young thing, 15 if I do recall, she stood about 5'4 but boy did she have a kick. That girl's attitude was worse than anything I've ever known, but it didn't matter. I loved her no matter what. She could make my day brighter just by saying my name; I look forward to each morning, so I can see her walk like God was her favorite. She knew how much I felt for her, her daddy on the other hand, that was a different story all together. That man watched his daughters like a hawk, he knew what precious cargo he had, and he made sure everyone else knew he knew. But I courted her anyways. Granted her father was a little ignorant to this fact, but nonetheless, I won her heart. I was 19 at the time; I was a loner, and an angry kid with a chip on my shoulder and felt the world owed me everything. She changed that for me, she changed everything for me.

(20 years earlier)

"Jack Marston, you stupid boy! You put me down right now!" Sarah screamed in his ear, thrown over his shoulder and trapped by his arms, Sarah was scared of heights, and she wasn't having as much fun as Jack was.

Jack abruptly dropped her off his shoulder, and began to rub the sore spot where she punch his back multiple times

"Oh come on now, you didn't have to be so rough, darlin', you know I woulda stopped if ya asked me too" Jack said, laughing as he words came out.

"Well my dear boy, you seem to have a problem with doin' stuff that people ask you to do." Sarah shot back, annoyed of his games.

Jack saw her eyes gleam with anger and kissed her on the cheek, swing his arm around her shoulders all at once; he leaned into her ear and whispers an apology. It melted Sarah, how could she ever stay angry with such a boy like him. Jack was her world, and she loved that. She dreamt of marrying him, living at his ranch and raising his children. Her daddy dreamt of something different for her and her four sisters though, especially Sarah, being the youngest and all. Out of all her siblings she was the only who wasn't married or even graduated school yet. So how was she going to explain her to daddy, the most respected and wealthiest man in Blackwater, she has fallen in love with a Marston? She wasn't, that's the plan. She wasn't going to say anything. She'll be 16 in ten months and she can make her own decision on whom she'll be marrying.

"Jack, if I ever asked you to run away with me, would you agree?" Sarah asked twirling her thumbs back and forth a nervous habit she picked up a long time ago.

"Of course darlin, after we get permission from you Father that is" Jack answered.

Jack loved Sarah, but he didn't want their love to be in vein, he wanted to do this the right way, that was to court her and ask her father for her hand in marriage. Which he plans on doing very soon.

"Oh come on Jack! You know we wont ever get approval from Daddy, he's set on me marryin' that Kingsly boy Wilson" she sighed

"Well looks like I'll have to talk to him before hand then" Jack replied, he grabbed he but the chin and kissed her lips gently "Be patient Love, we'll be there soon enough."

The both look up into the sky as it turn orange, the water from the pond gleamed, and crickets began to chirp the romantic music. But it was for Sarah to enjoy this, and Jack was troubled as well, his mind wondering off to his trip to Lake don Julio he has planned since visiting Blackwater two days before. Jack never said anything to Sarah about his past. He's never mentioned where his family was at, where he lived, or even where he got his scars for that matter. Everything was kept hidden inside of him and he didn't plan on revealing anything. Sarah was innocent, worry free, and so caring he wasn't about to put any kind of burden on her, especially one as big as his. But that wasn't an option. He was well aware of what would have to be done, and he would go through great lengths to do it. It was in her best interest that she stays oblivious to what Jack really did for a living, at least that's what he told himself.

"Jack, what will happen if my father says no?" Sarah asked, she couldn't get that out of her mind. Sarah knew her father had already set up her arranged marriage with Wilson. Her father also felt like you don't become a marrying women until you're 16, but he also wanted his daughter to enjoy being 16, so two months after her 16th birthday he plans on her becoming Mrs. Wilson Kingsly. She shuttered at that thought of becoming a Kingsly.

"Sarah, he's not going to say no, believe me" jack responded with confidence. But Jack felt it, the despair in his gut. He knew his love for Sarah was real, but was his motives based on love or something darker? He shook his head trying to remove that possibility from his mind, scolding himself. He look up at the sky and noticing the sun setting a little lower the before, and realized he drifted off in thought longer than he though. He looked over at Sarah to make sure she wasn't bothered by this, and realized she was doing the same thing. Her eyes were lost in thought, and her face was as beautiful as ever. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and swoop her hair out of face. It was the best feeling he has ever experienced.

The day was coming to end and Sarah had to be getting home soon. Usually under most circumstances, Jack walked Sarah home, only to stop at the corner before her house to kiss her goodbye. But tonight was different, Jack had to tend to something very important, so Sarah was left to walk alone, and Jack was left without a kiss goodbye.


	2. Will you be back Mr Marston?

Sarah was tired. Her walk home was taking longer than usual now that she didn't have anyone to talk to, and it felt lonely in her thoughts. She bid Jack goodbye not but 15 minutes ago yet it felt as if he's been gone a long time. She smiled thinking about his name. Recalling the day they met in Blackwater at the tailor shop. She picking up material that her maid could have easily done, but Sarah wanted to get out of the house that day, of all days she decided she didn't want to be home. He was sitting on a bench outside of the blacksmiths shop reading a book. Which was surprising to her, a boy who looked nothing more than an uneducated troublemaker reading a book. She loved that.

"Hello there" Jack said to Sarah, looking up from his favorite book.

"Why Hello" She answered shyly, and admittedly a little taken back.

Jack half smirked, she was even prettier than when he had seen her from afar. Look much younger than he though as well, but that didn't matter.

"I'm Jack Marston, Miss and I was very stunned by your beauty" He flirted intentionally to flatter her. He removed his hat and took her by the hand, he leaned over and kissed her cream skin, her eyes widened and felt a flutter go through her body.

"Why hell Mr. Marston, quite charmer you are. You can call me Sarah..." Sarah tried to finish but was surprised by a loud bang coming from one of the stores. She quickly turned towards to see what the commotion was and realized the tailor shop was being robbed. Mr. Kretzschmar came running to Jack

"HELP! Marston some bastard came in and robbed me help!" he yelled with desperation.

Jack took off, whistling for his horse and jumping on. He grabbed he lasso swung it swiftly towards to robber roping him quickly, he hopped of his horse still holding on to the robe and walk slowly towards the man. He hogtied and threw him over his shoulder. Walking quickly towards to shop owner, he dropped the man in front of him and tipped his hat.

"Oh thank you Marston!" Mr. Kretzschmar exclaimed, as he kick the robber in the head, "Thank you so much."

" No problem sir, just doing my job" Jack said, turning towards Sarah before he could finish the sentence.

"Let me walk you home Miss Sarah, there seems to be allot of creeps lurking about." Jack said.

"Mr. Marston, you're manners are a very surprising trait" Sarah giggled. She couldn't help but look at him in a very alluring way; he was a very handsome boy. Sarah examined her new courter, taking in every piece of him and falling for him quicker than ever.

"So Mr. Marston..."Sarah started.

"Jack, call me Jack" He interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Jack" She giggled, "What is it the you do for a living?"

"Small jobs, here and there, but I didn't say hello to such a beautiful girl just for small talk," Jack answered, with a little impatience in his voice. He gave a small smirk towards her and she blushed.

"I do apologize then, I was only being polite" Sarah said, through a smile wide as a river.

She was instantly attracted to him. He was a little rough on the edges and she liked that. Aside from all the other boys who had attempted to grab her attention she was relieved to have such a rugged boy throwing smiles her way.

Sarah could feel her feet throbbing as she drew closer to her Manor, she was able to walk on the first step just before the sun disappeared which was a relief to her and her father. He was looking out the window waiting for her to come home, but she could tell he wasn't alone.

"Sarah, sweetheart, come inside I have wonderful news!" Her father belted.

He was a lean man about the age of 45 with four daughters. The oldest was 23. He prized his family, his wealth, and his social status in the city Blackwater. He had retired from his job a few weeks after his second daughter got married to a Ross, a very high honor to him. His marriage was as successful as his Job; (unfortunately he was the only to think that in a two-person partnership. A young beautiful girl 6 years his senior "accidently" put rocks in her dress pockets and slipped on a dock in the ocean.)

"Daddy, can it wait till tomorrow, I'm very tired and quite famished." she whined. She wasn't in the mood for one of his "Your life is set" talk he tends to have to convince her to marry Wilson Kingsly. Only this time, he didn't need to convince her to do anything.

"No it can't, its happening now, and you're gonna sit like a lady and listen to what I have to say, because it involves you" He snapped back, he was getting tired of his youngest daughter acting like a child.

"I have spoke to Mr. Kingsly and his son as well, the were gracious enough to come over here and have tea with me, Young Wilson as asked me permission for your hand in marriage and I welcome it with open arms." He blurted out with excitement.

Sarah was shocked. Her jaw fell open and her eyes widen and tears streamed out. She didn't know what to say, she can't argue with her father but she doesn't want to marry Wilson Kingsly her heart is set on Jack from now until death. She looked at her fathers excited fast and felt a tear drip down her cheek. There was nothing can she can do to stop this. Her heart felt broken and her stomach felt empty. Her plans had been ruined and her father had no idea how much he just ore her apart.

Jack focused on the rhythm of his horse's hooves on the ground, He looked at the sky and noticed the clouds coming in viciously, predicting a storm. He decided it was best to stop for the night and camp out while the storm passes. It wasn't long before the usually anxiety crept up on him. His mind wondered off to a stormy night in his home. His mother sewing a rip in his jeans he got from trying to climb the fence, one of his favorite books in his hand, and his pa running to the door after a trip from Armadillo. He thought of his pa. He knew his father had done allot for his family, and he got angry thinking of what that son of a bitch had done to him. But soon that debt will be over, and that bastard will get what his coming to him. He made himself that promise along time ago. He thought of Sarah, the green in her eyes shining with such beauty. He smiled to himself when he imagined her voice call his name.

"My intentions have changed and for I am grateful" he muttered under his breath, as he dozed off listening to the slight beating of rain drops on his tent and a very familiar smell that reminded him of his mothers warm smile.


End file.
